


Light & Righteous

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: "Amara wants you?" The question is left hanging in the air.Oh right.They still have not told her about the mark.Dean decided to get straight to the point."I beared the mark and in order to get it off of me, Amara was set free."She scoffed, rolling her tongue around in her mouth.Her sister needed to learn to take her hands off of what was hers.





	1. Chapter 1

Deans life was already filled with crazy things, but the real kicker was when Chuck came into their lives.

Suddenly the man who the angels claimed to be a prophet was God.

Creator of the Universe, Boss Upstairs, literally _THE_ God.

And now his sister wanted to be with him. Forever.

_That's_ what brought him down.

The apocalypse happened. Twice. Millions of angels fell from the sky. Sam lost his soul and Dean turned into a demon. But not even once did He decide to poke his head in and help them out.

So you could say that Dean and Sam Winchester had no reason to believe.

Now Amara was going around killing people, taking their souls and getting stronger as they spoke. And they couldn't do anything about it.

So what did they do? Take other cases until they caught wind of her.

When they came frustrated and hurt from a hunt, Dean decided to bring back the topic, saying they had no hope and that Chuck wasn't doing much, which earned a glare from Sam.

"I am doing all that I can. You have to understand that Amara is just as powerful as me. If I fight her she will tear this world apart."

"There has to be another option! People don't deserve to die just because God and his sister refuse to talk to each other."

"You think I don't know that?! I created them -"

"Then _help_ them." Sam spoke, Chuck sighed.

"There has to be someone who can help, _anyone_." Sam pleaded with him.

Chuck mumbled a name under his breath, catching both Dean and Sams attention.

"Who?" Dean asked.

_"Hmm?"_ Chuck looked over at both of them, and Sam and Dean looked at each other.

Sam purposely looked down at his phone standing up from the stairs he was sitting on.

"Another person dead. We should probably go check it out." Dean nodded, understanding where he was getting at.

____________________________________________

"There's something hes not telling us."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock."

"It doesn't make sense, Dean. If there is someone out there who can help us why would he not tell us?"

"I don't know. Okay? I don't _know_. But imagine this, if you were in his shoes why wouldn't you want someone to get involved in something like this?"

"To keep them away." They said in unison, smirking.

"So its someone close to him, someone he cares about." Dean said.

"Considering Chuck hasn't been on earth for that long, it's no one on earth. And none of the angels even _knew_ God was still here." Sam thought out loud.

"So he's not in heaven either." Dean sighed.

"Which makes our job ten times harder." Sam concluded.

"Alright, head to the library, find what you can. I'll drive back to check on Chuck so he doesn't get suspicious."

Sam got out of the car, heading towards the library before stopping.

"This is because you don't want to do research, isn't it."

"Damn straight." He drove off, Sam shaking his head smiling.

____________________________________________

"Got anything?" Dean sat at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Get this, so we know that Amara predated both god and death, right?"

_"Mm."_ He sipped his coffee as he looked at his brother.

"So when Chuck came into existence, he led an army of archangels to banish her, right?"

"Sam where are you getting with this?"

"There's a myth that someone tried to stop this battle. Just as powerful as Chuck and Amara, but Chuck persuaded her to join his side, claiming Amara was evil. This woman persuaded Chuck not to kill Amara, but lock her away."

"Alright, so she didn't have anything against both of them, tried to stop them from killing each other.. and just as powerful? You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"That Amara isn't the only sister Chuck has?"

He hummed in agreement.

"We got a name?"

"Lenore."

"Light in Greek."

"How'd you -"

"I read."

When Dean heard footsteps, he quickly ended the conversation.

"Alright, see if you can dig up any more information."

Chuck entered the room, hair still wet.

"Shower okay?"

"Yeah, and _man,_ that jet is powerful."

Dean chuckled in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's Complicated

The smell of the freshly dipped, blood filled brush was enough to make the boys gag.

"What, can't handle a little blood Samuel?" Says the red haired witch, as she makes a symbol on the floor of the dungeon.

"Can ya just hurry up with that?" Dean shoves his shirt over his nose in an attempt to block it out.

"One step wrong and we all turn into _bacon_ , lad. Have patience."

Sam assisted in the candles and Dean started to say the spell aloud.

"Rogamus autem vos, o lumen aequalem Deo. Ut ostenderet tibi precipimus pro nobis et nostris necessitates audire. Quoniam iusti recta requirunt-

_"What are you doing?"_

Chuck came into view, and it took him less than a minute to process what the symbol and spell actually meant.

"No!" Dean felt his head spin as he was crushed against the wall along with his brother and Rowena.

"Lenore vocare vobis super nos - _gahg_!" As Rowena attempted to carry on with the spell, but was immediately silenced by a sudden pain in her ribs.

"Stop! I don't want to do this but I have no choice!" Sam paid no attention to Chucks warnings and continued.

-quia quaerite tua"

"Sam _stop!"_

Dean strained his mind in search for any remmeberance of the spell, but he couldn't think.

His ears started ringing, and his vision was getting blurry.

_'erat gubernata.'_

Suddenly he remembered, and his strained voice called out the words.

Chucks protest was muffled by the glass exploding and a liquid seeping from the walls.

The ground was shaking, but all the brothers could do was call out for each other.

Rowena was on the ground, and as her gaze shifted up she was met with a pair of golden eyes.

She was lifted up by the womans compact body, her gaze locked on to hers.

Once Lenore figured that she was fine, she took her hand off her body and tensed at the sight of the boys.

Dean could see her shoulders perk up in defense mode, and subtly glanced at all the weapons in the room.

He was never more aware of the gun in waistband.

Chuck was the first to speak.

"Lenore, you should leave. Theres nothing for you to do here."

_"Actually,_

Her eyes flicked over to Sam who had the courage to speak to her.

"There is. But Chuck isn't willing to involve you in this."

"And why _exactly_ would you need my help Sam?"

The tall mans eyes sparked at the mentioning of his name, and before he could ask, his question was answered.

"The Winchesters. I've heard many things about you. As far as I can tell you can handle things _pretty_ well by yourselves."

"Yes we can ma'am but,

_'Ma'am? Did he just call her ma'am?'_

Her thoughts about Sams choice of words were washed away as she looked over at his brother. Dean. His glare burned into her soul. A gaze of uncertainty, and his rigid position implied to her that she wasn't trusted.

Her goal was to make him speak.

-and thats why we need your help."

She shifted her gaze once more while nodding, and shook her head before folding her arms.

"My apologies Sam, but I have other duties to attend to. Brother says I should leave and I too believe that to be in my best interest. I wish you the best of luck."

As she turned around, he finally spoke.

"Its a trap, incase you haven't noticed, you can't get out unless we want you to."

_'That confident, huh?'_

She glanced back at him before fully turning with a prominent smirk on her face.

With a snap of her fingers, the trap was gone.

"You only figured out how to summon me, but I believe your research didn't entail how to keep me _inside_ of your little summoning circle."

Lenore caught movement down from his waistband, and saw that his hand on his gun tightened, and his eyes now filled with panic.

"We are just here to negotiate." An Irish voice came from behind her, and the statement made her chuckle.

"Is that the matter? Because I see your friends here are thinking otherwise."

The brothers look over at each other, and place their weapons on the table.

Dean shows his hands to show her that they were not a threat.

"I believe we started off rough, I am Lenore." For the first time she smiled, and extended her hand out to him.

"Hm, it seems like its been a while since I've learned human greetings. Has it been that long, brother? What is the new gig now? Bowing?"

"Amara is slowly killing people for their souls. We need you and Chuck to help us-

Dean could see that her shoulders that had slumped were now raised, and her face was now strict.

"Why would you think I would want to help you _kill_ my sister? Or put her back in that cage?"

"Because your light and shes dark." Sam added on.

"You're complete opposites."

"Theres a saying isn't there? opposites attract?" She failed at putting humor in the conversation, seeing everyone serious expressions.

"Let me put it into perspective for you, Sam. You and your brother. One is destined for Lucifer and the other for Micheal. Micheal wished to kill Lucifer for the right of it, but still you refused. You refused to say yes because you love your brother. No matter how many mistakes he makes, you will never say yes even if you hate him. You see? Polar opposites."

"So tell me Sam, how is that any different from Amara and I?"

"You know I locked Amara in for a reason, Lenore." Chuck finally seemed to be giving in to the idea of his sister helping, a realization that made the two brothers visbily relieved.

"I know. I know brother. The humans. They're a beautiful creation. Trust me, I adore them just as much as you do. I locked her in once for humanity, but I am afraid I can- will not do that again."

"Why? Why not? Are you going to let Amara kill all of these innocent lives?"

She glared at Dean, who walked up right in her face.

"And when your father told you what Sam would become, did you kill him Dean? _Did you?"_

His eyebrows knitted, and he took a step back. His hands leaned on the table as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I will help you on one condition."

Dean whipped his head back, and stared at her intently for her to speak.

"We will confront Amara, but at first I will talk to her. I believe I can talk to her first. After all, she _is_ my sister."


	3. Is This Love? Sometimes I Know And Sometimes I Don't

"You're gonna walk around wearing that all day?"

"Yes, why, does it look weird?"

"It - its just ya know, people really only wear that when they have someone to impress."

"A white gown is too extravagant? Thats a first. Well, what do you suggest I wear then?"

This was the first normal conveersation Dean and Lenore had had since the tense showdown in the dungeon. He avoided her for a full three days, and finally he broke his silence after telling her that Amara had Lucifer.

"Figured you'd need some new clothes if you were going out in public. Lets go now."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This?"

"How about this one?"

"Or thi-

"Fine, how about you pick for me Dean?"

His choice made her snort, a couple of flannels with jeans that were different shades of blue.

"How about you go try them on and I'll-

With a snap of her fingers, she went through all of the outfit choices.

\- wait here and see how you... how - how did you do that?

Her eyebrow raised, mocking him for asking a stupid question.

"Right, God's sister."

"So, how much are these?"

"Around 100."

She gasped, turning around and squashing her face right into his chest.

"100 bronze! What is this, made out of carohma?"

Her little outburst made Deans mouth twitch, seeing how she blabbered on about prices in the human world.

_Damn shes adorable._

He shook himself out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Dollars, its not bad for a couple of shirts."

She tilted her head in confusion, but decided not to question.

As they got out of the store, Dean went to start the car up, but Lenore didn't get the memo.

She pulled and _pulled_ on the car door until Dean glared at her.

He mouthed something to her, but she didn't understand and kept pulling.

She would pull every time the car made a beep, and Dean got so frustrated that he got out of the car and showed her how to do it.

He patted the car handle and called it Baby.

Humans, _so_ dramatic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came out the next day, with a crop top exposing her belly.

The sight made Dean spit his coffee back into the mug.

"I believe we need a re- _refund_ , this seems to be ripped."

_Yep,_ he was in love.

If only he realized that sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try to find the reference. (14x19 episode got me FUCKED.UP)


	4. Sister Sister

_"No."_

"But Chuck-

"I said no, and that is final."

"Brother, I am old enough, _way_ old enough to make my own decisions."

"Amara has threatened to kill me Lenore, I highly doubt your results will be any different."

"Results? What is this, an experiment? I just want to talk to my sister. Have a normal _conversation_ with my sister."

Dean snorted, causing the two siblings to look at him in slight annoyance.

For what seemed liked the hundredth time, his brother looked at him in dissaproval.

"Its just, ya know, normal wouldn't be what I would call _any_ of this."

"Please, if you knew _half_ of what our conversations consists of you indeed would deem this as normal."

Her face contorted, and her eyes shot back to her brother.

"By the way, I see you still made that buzzed creature."

Chuck rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as if he was a kid.

"Come on, they were necessary to the survival of the humans!"

"It stung me!" She retorted back.

The sound of Sams cough brought their attention back to the matter.

"Can we begin?"

"Okay, so in order to get Lucifer back, we need to have a distraction for Amara." They all agree to Sams statement, surrounding him as he nurses a beer.

"Alright, we all know Amara wants me so-"

"Amara wants you?" The question is left hanging in the air.

_Oh right._

They still have not told her about the mark.

Dean decided to get straight to the point.

"I beared the mark and in order to get it off of me, Amara was set free."

She scoffed, rolling her tongue around in her mouth.

_'Still can't take your hands off of what is mine, can you sister?'_

"Well, Dean and I will go to Amara for a distraction considering we are probably the only ones she is willing to listen to."

"The rest, will go get Lucifer."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I missed you. And the... sensations you arouse. I know you feel the same way."

_'No, he doesn't.'_

"There can be no us. We should just walk away."

_'Damn straight.'_

"Then why don't you?"

She was hiding behind a tree about 10 feet away from the two, and was starting to get increasingly agitated.

"You're right. I am drawn to you. And it bothers the hell out of me, 'cause I can't control it."

"Then why fight it? What you're feeling is that I am the end of your struggle. Something stops you. Keeps you from having it all."

She looked down at the blade of glass stuck in the tree, her golden eyes staring back at her.

**Something stops you.**

"Is it my sister who is hiding behind those trees? You can come out now Lenore, I know you have been there this entire time."

"Amara, I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Whatever you need to say can be said infront of _him_."

Her gaze darkened, jaw tightening.

She was using her guilt against her, knowing she wouldn't say a thing in front of Dean.

_'He is mine, Amara.'_

_**'Says who?'** _

_'Says the moment I claimed him, the moment he was born.'_

_**'He freed me.'** _

_'Not willingly. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.'_

_**'Seems like you are not too excited about having your sister back.'** _

Dean looked at the two, wondering why they were glaring at each other instead of talking.

_'I am. Trust me, I am. Overjoyed. But when I realized you are bonded with the one person I claimed in this world, I was angered.'_

**_'Seems like you have talked to brother too, huh?'_ **

_'No, no I did not. I found him. But I wanted to talk to you first, Amara. Stop killing innocent people.'_

**_'Humanity is a disease.'_ **

_'Its a gift. Theres living proof right in front of us.'_

If Dean could hear his ears would flush a deep crimson.

**_'A gift? The person that they worship kept me locked away for decades.'_ **

_'So you think because Dean wanted to get rid of the mark, he also wanted to free you willingly? That he was in love with you?'_

"He is in love with me. We are bonded, Lenore."

"You aren't in love with him, you're in love with the fact that he set you free."

She said outloud, and Amara looked at Dean for confirmation.

Her eyebrows knitted.

"Where are your thoughts? Something's different."

_Shit._

"You've spoken with God. You've seen him. _You_ betrayed me." She said as she backed away from the both of them, spewing out her words with hatred.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the bunker, safely.

Chuck had teleported them back, saving them all from destruction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were you even aware, o-or did you just tune it out?

"I was aware, Dean."

"But you did nothing. And, again, I-I'm not trying to piss you off. You know, I don't want to turn into a pillar of salt.

"I actually… didn't do that."

"Okay. People – People pray to you. People build churches for you. They fight wars in _your_ name, and you did nothing.

" Well, I've been mulling it over. And from where I sit, I think it has."

"It hasn't."

This caused the three to look over at her.

"You left them and you are trying to justify it brother. I always asked you, i _begged_ you to do something for these creatures that you made. And when I did, when I ordered Castiel to help them, you- you almost _banished_ me."

"It was too dangerous. When you went against my will and freed Dean from hell -"

"The world needed them brother! You're too selfish for -

"Lenore." She quieted down.

"Maybe Amara was right about you." She whispered.

"What? You've been talking to Amara?"

"Brother..."

"No, no no. Shes dangerous. You stay away from her, you hear me? Im your big brother, I know whats best for you."

"Its hard not to connect with her when we want the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"You know _damn_ well what it is." And I will do _everything_ in my power to not let her get to it."

Dean interrupted, in shock.

"You saved me from hell?"

She looked at him, foot playing with the dust on the floor.

"I ordered Castiel to help you. You boys were in dire need of help. So I helped you."

"And all the other fucking times? When the world was going to shit where the _hell_ were you?"

"She tried to help. Every time. But I stopped her."

Chuck looked up at Dean, clearing his throat.

"I created you to live and learn."

"Yeah, there wasn't much of _living_ on our part."

He got up and left, Sam looking at the two of them before going after his brother.

"You need to go home Lenore."

"No. Do not tell me that I need to go back when I can finally help Dean now. I will no longer listen to your commands, brother."

She expected an argument, but all she got was silence.


	6. The Hunter Experience

The next days were spent by exploring the bunker and going on runs with Sam or Dean.

There was no sign of Amara, and Lenore hoped that she was taking in her advice.

Dean had suggested that Lenore go on a case with the two of them.

"Better get the hunter experience while you're down here."

_____________________________________________

"Agents Ackles. These are my partners, Padelecki and Stiles."

They two brothers flip out their badges as she continues to stare at the sheriff.

Dean slightly nudges her, and she pulls out her badge in realization.

The kid in front frowns, looking at her partners for help.

Dean takes the badge out of her hand and flips it.

"Shes a rookie." He explains.

"Do you have any idea where your friend could have gone? Any grudges he had with anybody?" Sam asked the witness, who vehemently shook his head.

"I don't know."

She leaned in on his face, looking at him as if he was a piece in an art exhibit.

"You're lying."

" _No_ I'm not."

" _Yes_ you are."

The witness, Jerry, sighed before giving her a glare.

"Look woman, when someone says they don't know, chances are they don't actually fucking _know_."

"Do you know who I am, boy?" She goes forwards in a threatening manner and holds up her fingers, ready to snap when -

"Woah, woah _woah_." Sam grabs her fingers and puts it down harshly to her side, earning a glare.

The two of them chuckle awkwardly, looking at the witness who watches the exchange in confusion.

"Sorry shes- shes um, _really_ into the good cop bad cop thing."

The action seemed to freak out Jerry, who decided to fess up about his missing friend.

"518."

The boys encouraged him to speak further, and he gulped down his water before speaking again.

"Before that-that _thing_ took Tom, it said 518 And then they just disappeared."

______________________________________________

"House 518, in the neighborhood is an abandoned house supposedly haunted. A man saw teenage boys egging houses one night so he killed them and their bodies were found in the cellar. He was shot on sight."

"The lore says spirits that were already put to rest can be brought back and controlled, but it has to be in the place where they died." 

"Really? A freaking _human_?"

______________________________________________

The brothers lead the way as they silently make their way to the house. A sound is heard from the kitchen, and they plaster themselves against the wall.

They both look at her and she awkwardly does the same.

The trio splits up, Sam heading to the back of the house whilst Dean and Lenore stay in the front.

He's observing every door carefully, trying to see which one could lead to a cellar.

He turns because he doesn't feel her behind him, and sees that she is looking at a painting hung up in the hallway.

Rolling his eyes, he lightly grabs her by the collar to keep walking.

"What are we looking for?" Her loud voice makes Dean almost jump out of his skin. As he is about to answer, they hear footsteps coming his way.

The hunters brain thinks fast, and shoves them both into a closet.

As she is about to speak again, he clamps a hand over her mouth.

Unfortunately for them, the owner thinks to check the closet, and is met with a bar to the face.

"Dean!" They both hear as Dean is struggling to keep the man on the ground.

"I got him Sammy!"

Sensing that Sam was in trouble, she runs towards him to see that the spirit has him on the floor, choking.

Turning, the spirit appeared right in front of her, and she touched his soul.

"You'll finally be at peace." She whispered, as he glowed brightly.

Just then, Dean walked in with bruising on his face rushing to his brother who was looking at Lenore.

"Well, I'd say that was a job well done." Was all she said, before walking out of the room.

_____________________________________________

As they were driving, Dean looked at the figure in the back.

"Next time you're staying home."

She felt warm at the fact that he thought there would be a next time.


	7. A Whole New World

-"So I thought in order for humans to care about the world I made around them, I should make a creature essential to their existence."

She scoffed at his story, shaking her head.

"It buzzes loudly and stung your sister, but you still put _thousands_ on this planet."

"I gave it a chance to defend itself, and _you_ were the one that smacked it in the first place."

The five chuckled at the thought.

"And soulmates? Where'd you get that idea from?" Dean asked Chuck, who flicked his eyes over to Lenore who was sitting across from him.

"You're asking the wrong person."

She shyly hid her gaze as the brothers looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Chuck had already made these relationships for humans to have, but was a little stuck on how to guide these humans to find their perfect match, so, I suggested soulmates."

"How did you come up with the eye thing? I mean any idea you had and you chose the eyes?" Sam asked.

"I found the eyes to be the most appealing feature that Chuck put on a human. When you are talking to someone you look at their eyes. It has the possibility to be many colors. So, each person knows their soulmates eye color."

"When you were creating the colors, who did you give a golden eye color to?" Deans statement made her breath catch in her throat, as she looked at Chuck nervously.

"So many people, I- I don't remember. Why?"

"Nothing important."  
\---------------

"You aren't telling him out of your own guilt."

"Why would I? I couldnt even help him despite knowing that he was suffering."

"Lying to him won't make things any better, Lenore."


	8. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very small chapter, kind of like a filler chapter. Juicier chapters coming next I promise!

"One cosmic Band-Aid on my knee and what, you think we’re, we’re even now? Is it time for us to go play catch in the yard?"

'Uh oh, this didn't sound good.'

"Guys?"

"Hey, how’s it goin’ in here?" Sam asked, his big body covering the silhouette of Lenore.

"Listen, I know I’ve been gone for awhile." Lucifers gaze burned into Chucks soul, still not noticing his aunt looking at the exchange.

"Hey, these apes saved your ass." Dean scowled at Lucifers statement, and she acted quick when she saw him put up his fingers.

"Luci, you can’t hurt them." She finally spoke, and he looked at her shocked.

"Aunt?"

"Hey, hows my favorite nephew doing?" She asked, attempting to give him a smile. Second favorite, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey guys? Think we can try and focus here? Y’know, end of the world, common enemy, all that?" Sam interrupted the reunion, making the atmosphere tense again.

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend. Team Amara. Go Amara." He got up right in her face.

"You don’t mean that." She said softly, attempting to show him that she was no threat.

He looked at Chuck, expecting him to say something before walking to his room and shutting the door with full force.

After many attempts to try and get him out of his room, they decided to give up.

"Talk to him." She said as she approached Chuck in the kitchen, with Sam and Dean approaching slightly behind.

"Won’t do any good."

"And why not?"

"Because I can’t give him what he wants. "

"And what’s that?" Dean spoke up, and she spoke, disappointed in her brother.

"What everyone wants. An apology. A big, wet “I’m sorry.”

"I can’t say I’m sorry if I’m not. What he wants an apology for, I did it for humanity. For the world. Look, Lucifer wants what everybody wants: Amara gone. ‘kay? Let’s just give him a little time to cool off."

"It seems to be getting a bit late for that brother, once again and like always, the fate of the world is in your hands."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all listen intently to the chaos of the demons fighting Amara. If she had survived that, there was no telling if they had a chance against her. Especially since the two most powerful beings in the room were hesitant to fight her.

Amara appears, struggling to move through the door.

" Hello, brother. You cheated. Again. But – 

Before she can complete her sentences Lenore watches as Lucifer takes a spear and jabs it into her sister. She looks away, unable to bear the sight.

"I'm sorry. For this, for everything." Lenore watches as her brother finally apologizes, and she opens her mouth to do the same but is interrupted.

"An apology at last. What's sorry to me? I spent millions of years crammed into that cage alone and afraid wishing, begging for death because of you! And when my sister tried to help, you manipulated her and threatened her to be on your side! What was my crime, brother? "

Chuck sighed, claiming that he had no choice.

"It was ego! You wanted to be big! You controlled Lenores powers so she could never figure out how to use them!" Amara exclaims as she gets back on her feet.

"It didn't have to be like this. I loved you, brother." Lenore now whips her head to her brother, teary eyed at what they were about to do.

"No. No! No!" Sams grunts are heard as the mark is transferred to him, and Amara lunges towards Chuck, choking him. As Lucifer rushes to help, he is flung to a pillar.

"Amara!" Lenore shouts, hoping her sister will back down so she wouldn't have to fight her.

"I'd die a million times and murder you a million more before going back there! Tell me if you won't change, why should I?"

"Amara, no!" Her and Dean shout at the same time, and Amara shows no sign of stopping.

As Amara hits Chuck for the first time, Lenore closes her eyes.

"Forgive me, sister."

All eyes are on her before she hits her with light, and she retaliates with darkness.

In a second, they both disappear amidst the chaos.


	9. Time and Desire

  
She frantically looks where they are, pitch black surrounding them. Looking down, her feet are soggy in a liquid. She can see her reflection, and on time, she sees Amara lunging towards her.

They both tumble in the air as she deflects the hit with her light, and slams on the ground.

She gets up quickly, circling Amara who is locked in a stare.

"I see you are on brothers side once again."

"I am on no ones side, Amara."

"Really? Because it seems like you want the same thing he does."

"For Humanity to survive? Because that is what I want. I never intended for it to go this far."

"As if you didn't know it would go this far, Lenore. It always will end in chaos."

"It doesn't have to be. You can stop this nonsense-

"Nonsense!?? I have been locked in that cage for billions of years! I have every right to be angry. At brother, and especially at you."

Lenore looked at her in confusion, and Amara chuckled.

"I remember you telling me that you would be by my side no matter what. I thought that you would be the only one that would understand me in that battle. But you didn't. You betrayed me when I loved you, Lenore. And it hurt more than any wound brother could ever give me."

"What could have I done? I fell in love. I fell in love with humanity. You know what is so lovely about them? That they care, they love, no matter what mistake one makes. They laugh, they laugh even when the world is falling apart around them. And they try, they try to make the best of what they have."

"I can see your thoughts, Lenore. You need to understand that Dean and I are bound-

She grabbed Amara by the throat, her eyes glowing.

"He didn't know the consequences of his actions. Let me tell you once and once only, Amara. If you even think to lay a hand on Dean, consider yourself dead."

She let go, her rage slowly dying down as Amara stared at her.

"Let me take you somewhere Amara. Let me change your mind."

Amara squeezes her eyes and puts her head to the side, hands enclosed into fists. She contemplates the idea, and eventually agrees.

The black void around them is taken away, and Lenore grabs her hand.

* * *

 

They sit on a bench in a park, watching the woman who silently feeds the birds.

"Hiya." She says to the both of them, and Lenore leans forward to give her a warm smile. Amara, a bit surprised, greets the woman who compliments both of their dresses.

  
"Do you want to feed them?" She asks, and Amara refuses, while Lenore gladly takes the food, feeding it to the birds.

"I've been feeding these birds going on 20 years now.They're practically family. And I know that makes me sound like a crazy old bat, but...heck. My husband died a couple of years ago, and my son keeps slipping me these brochures for retirement communities—a.k.a. where they send old folks to die, but not to make a fuss about it." As the two have a conversation, Lenore listens in, but doesn't interrupt.

"So you hate him." Amaras response caused her to shake her head, but she didn't correct her.

"You know family. Even when you hate them, you still love them." The lady got up from her seat and said her goodbyes, and Lenore turned to her sister, who stared at the ground.

"I need time."

"Ok." She whispered, and Amara looked at her with a surprised face.

"I'll give you time." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

 

"Dean. How did you find me?" Amara looks around to make sure her sister really left them, and to survey the area for any enemies.

 

Dean raised his head up high, claiming that he was here, what she really wanted.

 

"You...and that bomb in your chest? Do you think I can't taste the power coming off of you?"

Right then, Lenore appears, in between them.

"I sensed danger. Amara, how could you lie to me?"

She faced Dean.

"Dean.. what are you doing?" She looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Brother sent him to execute me." She put her head to her shoulder to take in what Amara had said, and furrowed her brows. She shook her head, and turned to face her.

"You're family, Amara. Brother would have never wanted this. I know that."

"Shes right. He may have zapped me here but he didn't want anything to do with this."

 

 

 

"I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him pay." She whispered as those thoughts dawned upon her.

 

"So I'm gonna ask you again. You tell me...what do you want?"

Just then, Chuck appeared, and he asked Lenore why she had brought him here. Right then, Amara started to pour out her feelings.

 

"In the beginning it was just you and me, and we were family. I loved you, and I thought— I knew...that you loved me."

 

Lenore watched the exchange tearfully as she finally saw her family come back together.

 

"What you've made...it's beautiful. It took me a long time to see that."

 

Lenore joins their hands together as they fix the sun.

Chuck removes the bomb from Deans chest and states that he will go away for a while, but Lenore clears her throat.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

Dean looks at her shocked, and Amara and Chuck look at her like they expected it.

"It'll be like a tour, eh?" She joked.

 

"You and Sam have been through a lot. Sacrificed so much. Its time I can do something to help you."

"Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you." Amara said, sharing a secret glance at Lenore.

* * *

 

"What the- what the hell?" Dean exclaimed, as they were both transported to a dark place.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." She reassured him.

Before she could, a moan was heard in the distance.

 She looked over at Dean who whipped out his pistol, and they traveled closer to the noise.

In the distance she could see a body on the ground, and she got Deans attention to move closer.

The lady was covered in bruises and a few cuts, and the two carefully flipped her over to assess the damage accurately.

Just then, she opened her eyes, and Deans breath caught in his throat.

Staring back at him, were golden eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna get JUICY y'all


End file.
